Apel
by Zou Raa
Summary: Buah penambah semangat? Tidak, bukan buah apel yang membuatku bersemangat. Melainkan seseorang yang memberikannya. Kurasa jodoh kami akan berlanjut bersama apel-apel ini.


**BLEACH by Tite Kubo**

**Fan-fiksi IchiRuki. Pendek. Cukup tekan tombol 'back' jika kalian tidak menyukainya.**

**.**

**APEL by Zou Raa**

**Semoga menghibur**

**.**

* * *

Bola kaki yang menjadi imbas kekesalanku karena gagal menjadi tim regular sepak bola sekolah kini mengapung di permukaan sungai. Benda bundar dengan corak hitam putih tersebut melayang di atas air, ia menjauh dari jangkauan mataku seakan berjalan sembari menyampirkan senyum mengejek.

"Bola sialan!"

Sore dengan gelayut senja ikut menamparku pada realita bahwa aku sedang dirundung kekecewaan. Mungkin sebagian orang, ini hanya hal remeh yang tidak perlu disesali. Tetapi bagi bocah SMP sepertiku ini masalah besar yang tidak bisa diobati hanya dengan memaki-maki si benda mati.

Berlatih dan ikut bertanding sampai membuat nilai semesterku kemarin anjlok, sungguh membuatku malu memamerkan cerita pada ayah dan ibu.

Nilaiku turun, ditambah lagi gagal mengikuti langkah awal ke tim sepak bola nasional. Rasanya aku ingin tenggelam saja di dasar sungai ini. Menyakitkan sekali jika besok aku mulai dicap menjadi seorang yang gagal.

"Ini—" seseorang mengulurkan sebuah apel merah seraya memantulkan warna ungu dari matanya yang cantik, "Buah penambah semangat. Dan berharaplah untuk keberuntunganmu besok."

"Aku sudah gagal, Rukia! Bagaimana lagi bisa aku mengharapkan keberuntungan?"

"Kau hanya gagal di satu pintu keberuntungan. Masih ada sembilan puluh sembilan pintu yang menunggumu untuk dilewati."

"Sok pintar sekali kau," aku menggerutu sembari memberi sentilan di dahinya.

"Aku memang pintar, kok."

Kami saling membuang muka ketika semburat kemerahan mulai tak bisa ditahan lagi untuk muncul mewarnai pipi. Yang kutahu saat ini, satu-satunya keberuntungaku hanyalah memiliki teman seperti Rukia. Meski pendek, tidak cantik, kasar, si ratu drama dan sok pintar, dia gadis yang mengagumkan. Setidaknya menurutku.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Lanskap putih menyelimuti kota, dimana-mana sudah tertutupi oleh warna salju. Kutengadahkan wajah melihat butiran-butiran para Kristal air menghujani tubuhku. Sambil berdiri di depan gedung musik demi menunggui adikku pulang dari kegiatan kursus pianonya, aku terpekur pada warna merah mantelku.

Warna buah yang mengingatkan pada sosok Rukia.

Apel.

Tujuh tahun berlalu sejak pristiwa di pinggir sungai. Aku tidak pernah lagi melihatnya. Setiap hari menahan diri untuk tidak mengingatnya, maka setiap hari pula aku akan selalu menemukan apel-apel merah di dalam kulkas. Setiap kali menyangkal bahwa aku tak pernah sekalipun merindukannya, maka setiap kali pula aku terus memimpikan kedatangannya.

Dan ini terlalu lama. Aku tidak menyangka merindukan seseorang bisa semenyakitkan ini. Bagaimana dengan ayahku yang setiap hari merindukan ibu yang sudah tiada? Jika aku tidak bisa mengharapkan ibuku kembali, paling tidak aku ingin bertemu gadis itu.

"Kakaaak!"

Dengungan suara cempreng Yuzu mengusik, menghancurkan lamunan. "Sudah kubilang tidak usah menjemputku 'kan? Aku akan repot jika setiap kali kakak kemari, teman-teman kursus pasti ribut menitipkan salam," Yuzu mengerucutkan bibir sembari berlalu mendahuluiku. Aku hanya tersenyum, sial, kenapa adikku tidak suka punya kakak sekerenku ini sih? Haha, lupakan.

"Kau selalu pulang malam, mana mungkin aku membiarkan adikku diculik laki-laki hidung belang."

Setelahnya terdengar cekikikan dari Yuzu.

Aku memperhatikan punggung kecil Yuzu juga kakinya yang jahil membenamkan diri, mengukir telapak-telapak kaki mungilnya di permukaan salju. Postur tubuhnya persis Rukia saat tujuh tahun lalu, mungkin, sekarang dia sedikit lebih tinggi. Minimal sebatas bahuku, membayangkan itu sontak membuatku tertawa kecil. Ya ampun, berarti tinggi Rukia hanya bertambah beberapa sentimeter.

Kulukis kembali wujud Rukia dalam pikiran, membayang-bayangkan fisik Rukia setelah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu. Rambut hitamnya mungkin dipotong pendek, Rukia pernah bilang kalau dia tidak suka berambut panjang karena sering membuat kegerahan. Kurasa ia masih memilih pita bandana untuk menghiasi rambut dengan satu poni yang menjarum di tengah dahi hingga menyentuh hidungnya yang kecil. Mata besarnya akan mengerling manja setiap kali ia meminta sesuatu, iris ungu dengan bulu-bulu mata panjang. Oh, Tuhan, tidak bisa kuduga jika Rukia berubah cantik.

Memikirkan ukuran tubuhnya yang kecil, nyaris membuat akal sehatku hilang. Mungkin aku akan terdengar seperti orang sakit jiwa. Tetapi, sungguh, tubuh mungil gadis seperti Rukia itu sangat menggemaskan untuk dipeluk. Ditaruh di atas pangkuan sembari menciuminya, Oh My God! Tidakkah itu sangat menyenangkan? Kuteguk ludah seraya menggelengkan kepala, melenyapkan pikiran-pikiran kotor yang mulai menggerayangi otak remaja sepertiku.

Karena terlalu asyik dengan pikiran sendiri, aku lengah dan tertinggal jauh dari langkah kecil Yuzu.

Bruuk!

Ditambah lagi aku menabrak seseorang. Serentak sebuah kantung kertas berisi apel jatuh berserakan, menggelinding di sekitar kakiku.

Seorang perempuan belia bermantel merah segera duduk hendak memunguti apel.

"Kalau jalan hati-hati dong," rutuknya tanpa melihat wajahku yang diam terpaku. Bagai dikutuk menjadi batu, yang kulakukan cuma berdiri memperhatikan.

Mendadak jantungku berdetak kencang. Dadaku berdebar dan napasku tercekat.

Orang yang baru saja kubayangkan kini hadir di hadapanku. Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya, tapi mereka sungguh sama persis.

Karena tidak mendapatkan respon dariku. Ia mendongakkan kepala, "Hei cepat bantu a—" katanya terdengar ketus namun berhenti saat dengan jelas mata kami bertemu.

Dia berdiri perlahan, mengamati wajahku dekat-dekat. Satu tangannya memegang kantung berisi apel, sedangkan yang satunya terangkat menyentuh pipi kananku. Mata ungunya berbinar menyimpan rasa penasaran yang sama besar dengan mata cokelatku.

Kyuuut.

Kemudian dengan lugunya, ia mencubit pipiku!

"Apa yang kau lakukan? !"

"Ichigo…"

"Apa? Hah!"

Lagi-lagi kantung di genggamannya terjatuh berserakan dan apel-apel menggelinding di sekitar tempat kami berdiri. Kanvas hitam terbentang mengelilingi dunia putih kami. Dan siapa bisa menyangka, kalau jodoh kami berdua masih berlanjut. Bersama apel-apel merah ini.

**.**

**Selesai**

**.  
**

* * *

**Senpai-senpai, boleh tanya. Kira-kira fiksi ini jenis apa ya? Kalau pendek seperti ini, apa disebut 'drabble'? Saya pendatang baru yang tertarik dengan tokoh Ichigo dan Rukia. Jadi mohon bimbingannya.**

**Terima kasih.**


End file.
